


Locker Room Fun

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Anxciet - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Virgil x Deceit - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: Left alone in the locker room, Deceit and Virgil have some fun.I wrote this a long time ago before Janus' name reveal so I'm just gonna keep DeceitWarnings: Smut, blowjob, anal, shower sex, unprotected sex, Daddy/Baby Boy kink, cuteness, fluff...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Locker Room Fun

Fucking Deceit.

Virgil was sick of this.

Sick of all the dark sides, dragging him out to do anything.

Who fucking even wanted to go outside, anyways?

This town was practically obsessed with it.

Not that Virgil would've liked staying inside, but it would've been better.

Instead Deceit made Virgil and the other dark sides come out.

Even rented a damn school field.

Damn Deceit and his money.

So now, here Virgil was, panting as he laid on the bench, not caring about the others smirking at him and walking out.

Well except for Remus, who was admiring himself.

Meanwhile, Virgil became Deceit’s personal slave.

'Get the food'. 'Get me this'. 'Not that one, that one'.

Virgil was getting pissed just thinking about it.

Who the hell did he think he was, ordering him around?

Just cos Deceit’s leader of the darksides? Virgil didn’t even consider himself a dark side anymore.

The thoughts flew around Virgil’s mind, completely focused on finding everything that pissed him off, until Virgil heard someone clear their throat.

He lifted his head slightly, Deceit leaning against the lockers, sweat running down his head and chest, disappearing into the tight tank top he had on.

"You just gonna lie there all day? Cos I only paid for a few hours".

Virgil rolled his eyes, watching as he chuckled to himself.

"Come on! We need to get out of here soon. Get your ass in that shower!"

He walked away, pulling his shirt off and entering the showers.

Virgil could still see him from where he was and knew it was wrong.

Ogling him like Virgil was.

Just...staring at him.

His chest, the hair wet and sticking to his body.

He rubbed his hands down his chest, getting everything completely wet, licking his lips softly. His scaled face and chest glistened as the wet ran down his body to the bottom of the shower down the drain.

What Virgil would do to lick his lips for him. To clean his body for him.

To wank his cock for him, the way he was doing right now.

Wait...what the fuck!

Virgil jumped up suddenly, completely aware of the whispered moans and sound of him pumping himself, the splashing of water echoing through the locker room.

Virgil felt his own cock begin to stiffen in his shorts, wishing he was on his knees in front of Deceit right now.

Suddenly, Deceit’s eyes snapped open, looking over at Virgil and noticing the bulge in his shorts.

He smirked, winking at him and turned, leaning against the tiles, body completely on show for Virgil.

He ran a hand down his chest, the other continuously pumping his length, eyes never leaving Virgil’s.

"You like that, Virgil? I can see the lust in your eyes, you know. How desperate you are right now. You want this?"

He bit his lip as his thumb rubbed over the slit, hissing in pleasure.

"Wish it was your tongue", he murmured, slicking his wet hair back, all of his body completely on display.

Virgil’s throat dried at the thought of sucking his cock for him.

Was he being serious right now? Or was he kidding?

No. He wouldn't joke about something like this.

Not when he was rock hard and fisting himself fast, right in front of Virgil.

Virgil don't know what came over him.

Virgil’s legs just carried him into the shower, clothes coming off as he strode over.

One moment, Virgil was sat on the bench, the next, he found yourself on his knees, Deceit’s length in his mouth, his hands locked behind his head as he enjoyed the way Virgil sucked him.

His eyes were screwed shut as Virgil took him all the way in, his tip hitting the back of his throat.

Virgil licked at the underside of his shaft at the same time, moaning and letting the vibrations ring through his cock.

That seemed to do the trick, his hand coming down and tangling in Virgil’s hair.

He held onto Virgil’s head, beginning to fuck his mouth at a rapid pace, one of Virgil’s hands gripping Deceit’s ass as the other stroked his own length.

"Fuck, Virgil. You know how long I wanted to do this?" he rasped, taking a second to hold Virgil’s head in place, his cock shoved down his throat as Virgil deepthroated him.

He saw Virgil’s face redden, tears leaking out, being washed away by the water as his eyeshadow ran down his face.

He pulled his cock out, watching as Virgil gasped and sucked in air.

God, Virgil looked so stunning there, on his knees, cock hard and wheezing from choking on Deceit’s cock.

"I've watched you. Staring at me. Saw the way you lust for me. Know how hard it was?" he asked, pulling Virgil up by his arm and pushing his face into the tiles.

Virgil was about to respond when Deceit suddenly fell to his knees, spreading his ass cheeks and probing his snake tongue inside Virgil without hesitation.

Virgil hissed, palms flat against the tiles, needing to hold himself up as Deceit inserted a finger inside him.

"So fucking tight", he growled, chuckling to himself as he began fingering Virgil hard, licking at the same time. "Had to stop myself from fucking you in front of everyone else. God, I can't wait to get inside you. You want it? My dick? Want daddy's dick?"

Virgil suddenly felt a rush of arousal shoot through Virgil’s already hard cock, making it jump and twitch with anticipation.

Deceit seemed to have noticed that, biting on his ass cheek and making him jump.

"Thought so...you'll get it, baby. Daddy's gonna take care of you".

Virgil simply swallowed, forehead falling to the wall as he continued fingering him, adding another of his fingers and beginning to stretch him properly, scissoring and opening him up.

When he was sure Virgil was opened up enough, he pulled his fingers out and sucked on them.

"Taste's good. Could get used to this".

Virgil smirked, looking over his shoulder and getting more confident now.

"Oh really? And how do you know I'm gonna let this happen again?"

He shook his head in amusement, smiling softly, before it turned darker, more lust filled.

"Because...", he stood, back pressed against Virgil, cock at his heated entrance.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, that you'll beg for daddy's cock. Every single day, you'll want my dick. Filling you. Stretching you. Completely inside you".

With that, he sunk into Virgil, his chest sticking to his back, scales brushing against his shoulder as he kissed Virgil’s skin softly, arms snaking around his waist, caressing his body.

Virgil’s head fell back onto his shoulder, his lips going to Virgil’s neck as he began rolling his nipples in his fingers.

The buds began hardening at his touch, Deceit increasing the pressure as he began pinching them.

"Fuck, baby. You're taking daddy's cock so well", he groaned, pounding into Virgil at a constant pace, his pelvis smacking against Virgil’s ass cheeks over and over, the sound echoing through the changing rooms.

The water sloshed around the two, collecting in between both of the bodies and flowing out when he thrust back in.

Virgil’s mind was completely filled with Deceit. Everything was all about Deceit.

The way his cock felt inside him, stretching his walls, his hair on Virgil’s body, hard chest and abs, arms wrapped around Virgil, his soft yet rough lips on his skin, the scales feeling weird but nice on his skin.

He was invading Virgil’s senses and Virgil wouldn't have it any other way.

Deceit began shifting Virgil’s body, pulling him back before he bent Virgil over, his hands against the tiles.

"Gonna fuck you good, baby boy!"

He began slamming into Virgil with force, his cock slamming into his ass over and over.

Virgil never had sex like this.

Not this good. Or hard. Or this intoxicating.

"Play with yourself. I wanna watch you shoot your cum all over the tiles!"

Virgil nodded, one hand reaching down to his cock, gripping his aching length and beginning to stroke it.

The combined sensation of Deceit inside him, bent over as he continued kissing his neck and jaw, his thick cock pounding against Virgil’s ass and Virgil’s own hands stroking himself, was amazing.

Virgil could already feel himself beginning to get close to his release and so did Deceit.

"Do it! Cum for me! Squeeze my cock! Milk me!"

His words spurred Virgil on, Virgil’s release coming after he slammed into him a few more times.

Virgil felt his ass tightening around his cock and a strange burning sensation on Virgil’s shoulder.

But he was too busy experiencing the strongest orgasm he’d ever had.

Virgil screamed out loud as his cock released spurt after spurt of his cum, splashing all over the tiles and sliding down to join the water, being washed down the drain.

Virgil felt his knees go week, almost collapsing as he became slightly light headed, the world going white around him.

But strong hands held him up, carrying Virgil out of the shower and settling him on his knee as he sat on the bench.

Virgil came back after what felt like hours, but was in reality less than 20 seconds, to find himself huddled into the crook of Deceit’s neck, sat on his lap, still completely naked and wet, his seed leaking out of his hole.

"I know I said I'd fuck you good, but I didn't mean that you could collapse on me! Scared me for a minute", he joked, a hint of worry still in his voice.

"Sorry...I just-never had it like that".

"Was I-was I too rough?" he asked, sounding panicked and regretful.

"What? No!" Virgil practically yelled, not wanting Deceit to feel guilty at all.

"You were amazing. Really really amazing!"

He smiled down at Virgil, leaning closer to his face.

"That mean we can do this again?" he whispered, his lips centimetres away from his.

Virgil bit your lip, staring into his beautiful brown and yellow eyes, completely mesmerized by this beautiful man.

"Take me on a date, snake man. We'll see how it goes".

He chuckled, nodding lightly.

"I'll take you on as many as you want. You're mine now. That mark says it".

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows, looking at him, confused.

"Mark?"

He nodded to Virgil’s shoulder, making him realize that there was a mark. A bite mark.

"What the hell? You bit me? Isn't that dangerous? You’re literally part snake."

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around Virgil and pulling him into his chest, his chin resting atop Virgil’s head.

"Nope. You're my man. I...I kinda realized it a while ago.”

Virgil nuzzled into his chest.

“I guess I'm stuck with a grouchy moron. Could be worse I guess".

Virgil simply squeezed Deceit tighter, laughing, the vibrations rumbling in his ear.

Virgil smiled, closing his eyes and letting the feeling of him surround Virgil.

This would be Virgil’s life from now on.

Deceit. Holding him. Taking care of him. Loving him.

And there wasn't a better way to spend his future.


End file.
